


Party at the Three Broomsticks

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Severus overhears bad 'good news.'





	Party at the Three Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 5 prompt: Severus Snape / the Hogs Head / Polyjuice Potion / "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/xSLIyIy.jpg)

Severus Snape wondered if the new job Dumbledore gave him was worth it. He couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to work at the Hogs Head as a bartender. He hefted the case of Butterbeers up off the dusty floor and set them on the counter. The glasses clinked together noisily and Aberforth peeked his head out from behind the kitchen wall to glare at him. Severus tried not to cower under the old man's stare.

It was a job and it gave him an opportunity to work as a spy as Albus had wanted. The Dark Lord had seemed to understand when Severus grovelled and confessed with a great deal of embarrassment that he had needed to seek out employment. The Dark Lord was used to his Death Eaters being independently wealthy. He had told Severus that he would see what could be done about it but in the meantime, there wasn't anything wrong working menial jobs to establish rapport with others that might prove useful sometime later.

Severus just grit his teeth and hoisted the next case onto the counter. "How many cases did you say was needed, sir?" he called to his employer.

"At least four. It's a large party that Rosmerta needs it for. Take five. She's good for it. And for Merlin's sake, stop grunting, are you that weak?"

Severus was that weak in the arms, chest, and shoulders but he bit his tongue to stop the next noise that almost escaped from his mouth. He stacked the last case on top and aimed his wand at the stack to levitate it out the back door. If the wooden bar didn't have Summoning-Counter Charms he wouldn't have to do all that manual lifting. He sighed and directed his levitated stack of cases in front of him as he headed down the back alley to the door that would let him into the kitchens of The Three Broomsticks. He knocked and let himself in, pushing against the door with his back and bringing his cargo with him.

There were shouts of excitement and laughter already in the pub and he scowled at the noise. At least the Hogs Head was usually quiet. Severus set the cases on the bar top and looked up when he heard more laughter and cheers. There across the bar from him was Lily. She was there with the rest of the Gryffindor lot, smiling and sitting on Potter's lap.

What Severus wouldn't give for a cauldron of Polyjuice Potion at that moment.

Someone from another table called out to one of the Marauders. "It's their anniversary, isn't it?"

"Yep!" Black answered, "but we're not just celebrating James and Lily's first anniversary! They're having a baby!" His smile was blinding and Severus could feel bile rising up in his throat. He turned and fled. He'd have to collect Rosmerta's payment later.


End file.
